Bad Breakfast
by The hooded figure
Summary: Darrien's new microwave has a little Kick to it, and everyones lives in danger. R&R (Chapter 4 up)
1. Bad Burrito

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to "the invisible man", I am just a kid, a broke one at that, so no lawsuits ok? OK?  
  
Darien sat at the countertop in his kitchen, watching the microwave slowly cook his breakfast burrito. He had stopped going out for them ever since that rat-in-the-pocket thing. Slowly sipping his open beer, his mind skipped off somewhere thinking of other things, like the times he spent with his brother Kevin when they were kids. When his beeper went off. Quickly looking at the number, he saw it was the Official. Grabbing his half cooked burrito he ran off to do another job. Completely missing the fact that the microwave had not stopped counting down from two minutes.  
  
Waiting in his usual spot for Hobbes to pick him up, Darien slowly chewed the quasi-warm meal. As he took his last bite, the apartment building behind him exploded.  
  
"Aw Crap!" he yelled "MY APARTMENT!" At the moment it had not occurred to him yet that there were other people in the building that could have been affected by the explosion, "I just got a new Microwave too." The tan van pulled up, Hobbes yelling questions Darien could not answer.  
  
The door to Charlie's office opened, the keeper turned around to catch the end of a conversation.  
  
"Listen my friend I am telling you, the breakfast burritos are bad luck. First it was Simon Cole, now your apartment blows up." Bobby was explaining.  
  
"Then why did it happen now and not any of the days between then and now when I had eaten them those mornings too? Huh?" Darien inquired, still a little shaken up.  
  
Hobbes searching for an answer responded, "It was building up Bad Qi" there was an air of uncertainty to his response.  
  
"What do you mean your apartment blew up?" Charlie questioned.  
  
Darien started to inform him on all he knew, which was not much. "I don't know, I was sitting in my apartment making myself a breakfast burrito when you guys called. I grabbed my breakfast half cooked in my new microwave, and as I was eating it my place blew up. That is all I know."  
  
The Official, still not satisfied, pressed for more detail, "How did it blow up?"  
  
"Like this: BOOM!" Darien responded with more of an attitude than was normal.  
  
After a while the conversation finally arrived at the reason for summoning him, A tip was made of an assassination attempt for everyone that worked for the agency. 


	2. Bad Bombs

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.  
  
Random Plug ins: "Rooftop Regret" also "Quicksilver madness, what quicksilver madness?"  
  
(Fist one is not about I-man, the second is but it is not mine, it belongs to Goddessofwobmats)  
  
Note: some people asked if I was going to continue this. Yes, I intend to finish this fic as best I can. Maybe with a little outside help if needed.  
  
"I don't get it Hobbes." Darien told him for the hundredth time in his now charred apartment.  
  
"What is not to get? Some one wants us dead." Hobbes respond, still not quite sure why someone would want him dead, though quickly several people cam to mind, the FBI, the CIA, the gas company, but he could not figure any of those to want the others dead.  
  
"I understand why they, who ever they are, would want ME dead. But why you? Why the keeper? Why the official? Why Eberts, OF ALL PEOPLE WHY EBERTS MAN?" Darien started to yell a little, out of frustration, and the confusion of where he was going to sleep tonight.  
  
"The real question my friend is what caused it, and who did it." Hobbes quickly added still searching for what ever caused the explosion.  
  
"CRAP!" Darien yelled as he found a piece of his new microwave, "This thing just came in last night, I only used it this morning…"  
  
Hobbes was ignoring him, continuing the search for the origin of the blast, when he saw something he did not like, another piece of the microwave, on the other side of the room. He picked it up and examined it, making sure he was not imagining it. After he was sure he had taken his medicine, and that it was there, he asked Darien to confirm what is was. After a short conversation the origin of the blast was confirmed to be the microwave. Thus leaving the apartment, the two started the long string of questions starting with Hobbes saying "Who did it?" The way back to the agency was filled with a probing conversation about who the culprits might be, but for every possible theory Bobby came up with, Darien found a reason to defend them. Such lines as: "Chrysalis is not THAT lame, I don't think they would sink any lower then Invisible locusts." "S.W.R.B. is like disco, it is dead and never coming back."  
  
After they arrive at the agency there is a long talk with the official about where the bomb was planted.  
  
"You mean to tell me Darien had not noticed a bomb near his microwave?" The official sounded a bit skeptical, with good reason, he could be next.  
  
"No sir, we believe the bomb WAS the microwave. Planted inside the casing." Hobbes told him. Darien was sitting in a chair, ignoring what the others had said.  
  
"Do we even know what TYPE of explosives were used?" the official asked this time thinking of his job.  
  
"Keep is running some test right now." Hobbes just looked at Charlie, certain he would be next.  
  
Meanwhile in the keep, the keeper was hunched over her Spectrum-analyzer, and a microscope, when Monroe walked in. The Keeper had called for her an hour ago, when she first heard of the explosion, and only now she shows up, even after the months she was gone mysteriously. The keeper had not noticed the door open, she was too busy looking at the print outs and wondering what the hell the blue spike meant.  
  
"What's up?" Monroe asked startling the Keeper, who turned around ready to beat the shit out of anyone that was there. "God your jumpy. Did I miss something?"  
  
"well yes, there was a tip saying that someone is out to kill us all…oh and Darien's apartment blew up, no fatalities though, 3 injured. Darien and Hobbes found this, and asked me to examine it and all the tests confuse me. Where the hell were you anyways?" the keeper was being herself.  
  
"I was undercover" Monroe answered, The Keeper suppressed the urge to say "with whom" and asked her to take a look at the results.  
  
"That is strange…where did you get the sample of Semtex?" Monroe asked a little puzzled.  
  
"Semtex? What is that?" the keeper questioned, after all she was a doctor nt a bomb expert.  
  
"It is a type of cheap plastic explosive. That is what the two yellow spikes and the blue spike here mean." Monroe looked at the results again, "Where did you get this anyways?" after a while there was no response, Monroe turned around and saw the keeper running toward Charlie's office. 


	3. Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own these guys, these are only the marionettes of my power. Beside it is just words. (and again I am just a broke teenager)  
  
  
  
"Where did you get this microwave?" Charlie inquired. But before Darien could answer the Keeper ran in.  
  
"Monroe found out what caused the explosion!" she yelled, this surprised Darien a little, he could grasp the fact Monroe did something useful. "She says it was…uh…'Semtex' I think, the cheap plastic explosive."  
  
"Well that limits the possibilities." Hobbes interjected, "that stuff is too expensive for anything but large money holders. Like Chrysalis."  
  
Darien just gave Hobbes a look, "I have made Semtex in my garage. You just have to know how it is done, or where to look on the Internet. I think it was someone experienced in it though."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Charlie was curious.  
  
"Well a cigarette sized piece of Semtex is enough to blow open a safe in a bank, not from the outside though. So whoever it was knew how much to use to just blow up my apartment." Darien explained, "But Hobbes is right, it is not the professional grade stuff."  
  
Hobbes was a little uneasy now, thinking it could be anyone from Chrysalis, or some psycho in Texas. The day continued like normal. In the afternoon Darien walked into the Keep sat into the all too familiar chair, and the Keeper stuck a needle in him. But now that he no longer needs counteragent shots the needle pulled blood out, for various test to be done to confirm the fact that the procedure worked. After the workday Hobbes decided to take Darien to his apartment so he could sleep with a roof over his head. Darien had a hard time sleeping on the sofa bed that night thinking every noise he heard was the prelude to the explosion from a hidden bomb. Darien's paranoia finally gave into his exhaustion and he fell asleep. In the morning Hobbes started to wake Darien up. Darien's hands sprung up and grappled around his partner's neck.  
  
"WHO SENT YOU?" Darien yelled still not sure whose oxygen he was cutting off.  
  
"It is me," Hobbes choked as Darien started to tighten his grip, "Your partner" at that Darien opened his left eye a bit, trying hard to see who it was whit out blinding himself from the morning light.  
  
"Oh, sorry man." He said sympathetically as he let Hobbes out of his clutches Hobbes made a mental note never to wake Darien. This fell as number 2 on his "Darien 'No-No's list", right under getting hot doughnuts. They both awkwardly got up and dressed for work. Darien trying to piece together who sent the microwave bomb, Hobbes trying to figure out how Darien's grip got so strong. 


	4. Bad Day For Bad Guys

Disclaimer: See Chapters 1 or 3.  
  
"All right," Charlie started, "We are moving to the safe house. We know they will be coming after all of us, and may not try to get Darien for a while." All across The Official's office heads were looking down, with the exception on Monroe who was nowhere to be found. "As you know," Eberts started, "You will only be allowed 2 bags, mainly because we want to keep track of it all, and we will not be taking the van." All of this was for their safety and the safety of the one that was supposed to use the house. None of them really liked the idea of using it to protect each other.   
  
The room was large, probably a warehouse. In the far corner was a large podium, and stand, almost resembling a court house. Around this factory was various machines, and chemical canisters, everything that was needed to make explosives. It was a one stop demolition shop. In the court area a session was taking place. One man on the podium, three in the main stand, and 40 or so standing around him as witnesses, all dressed in brown robes.  
  
"You have failed your task." The one in the middle started, "You were asked to eliminate the one that is the embodiment of our fears."  
  
"The one the government would claim is for our protection." The left one added, "Remember though, HE IS NOT FOR OUR PROTECTION. The one that can turn invisible is nothing more than a DEMON, and demons must be purged."  
  
"We are giving you one last chance." The right one warned him, "In one week, if the invisible one is not dead, then you will take his place."  
  
The man on the pedestal looked up at the Tribunal; I understand were the only words he said to them. The middle one slammed his hammer against the table and the hoards began work once again.   
  
Everyone started packing up the SUV that they were taking to the safe house. Around the corner came Monroe, with one tote bag. Eberts took the liberty of informing her earlier today. Everyone looked over at her when they heard the sound of a crutch coming toward them. Monroe had apparently broken her ankle. Darien opened his mouth when Monroe snapped "Not one word, I don't want to talk about it" and threw her bag at him. All of them then plied into the car, and Hobbes drove them away, always watching to see if anyone was following. But of course that was normal behavior for Hobbes and had nothing to do with the danger they were most likely in. 


End file.
